


Watching MLB(rewriting)

by ThatMiraculousGirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMiraculousGirl/pseuds/ThatMiraculousGirl
Summary: Adrien, Marinette and the rest of the class gets the opportunity to watch their own show! Secrets will be revealed, New relationships will rise, Puns and flirt will be made, and camembert will be there. Join the class watch their adventures on the big screen!.(even though it's only the class watching) Kwami swap au! Oh! I'm in this story as well!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a miraculous reaction story! But... it's a kwami swap! Because I LOVE kwami swap for some reason. Any who, to the story!I'm doing a miraculous reaction story! But... it's a kwami swap! Because I LOVE kwami swap for some reason. Any who, to the story!

 

 _Ugh, What happened_. Adrien groaned as his eyes opened. He looked around a bit and noticed he was in some type of cinema, and his classmates were all here, panicking or either confused. He then felt something fall onto his shoulder. He looked over to see Marinette unconscious. Adrien wanted to die right then and there. But he shouldn't be selfish and take advantage of this, as he knew this was serious. He gently poked Marinette in the nose. She groaned as she opened her eyes and sat up, then a look of panic appeared on her pretty features as she looked around.

"Where am I?" She said, looking around frantically. Then everyone covered their eyes as the lights came on.

"Hello everyone! Glad you're up and about!" A girl said. She had chestnut hair and brown eyes with a fair skin tone. She wore a pair of jeans and a cute light blue polo shirt. (Can you guess who this is?)

"Who are you? And why did you bring me to this stupid place?" Chloe said. The girl snarled.

"Don't get on my nerves, because I really don't like you." She said, causing the class to laugh. "Anywhoozies... I'm TMG! And welcome to My cinema!" The girl said.

"Alright TMG, can I ask how we got here?" Adrien said. TMG snorted.

"I don't know, I was just called over to show you some videos." She replied.

"What-"

"Ugh! You ask too many questions! Just shut up and take a seat okay?" TMG said.

"But-"

"Zip it."

"-I-"

"Shut up."

"-I just wanted to-"

"Ugh. You'll know when you know okay? Now shut up and sit down please." TMG said.

"May I just ask-"

"NO YOU MAY NOT ASK MARINETTE! Now take a seat and watch the dang video!" She growled.

"How do you-"

"Cuz I do! Now hush!"

With nothing else to say, everyone sat down, including TMG, who pressed play on a remote.

"Thank you. Not let's begin shall we?"

**Nooroo:Many centuries ago, magical jewels bestowing great powers were created. These were, the Miraculous. Humans have used these jewels for good of humanking. Two of these were no powerful than the others. The earrings of the Ladybug, which grants the power of creation, and the ring of the Black Cat, which grants the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever controls both of these jewels at the same time will be granted with absolute power.**

"Ugh, couldn't this be more boring? I thought we would at least watching something cool, not a boring documentary." Chloe spat.

"Chloe, that's one." TMG said in a threatening voice.

**HawkMoth: I want this absolute power Nooroo. *closes a picture of Marinette's mother***

"Hey Mari, isn't that your-" Nino trailed off.

"Yes." She replied sadly. TMG gave her a compassionate look.(in a comforting way)

"I'm sorry for your loss." She said. Marinette smiled.

"Thanks." Marinette said.

**Nooroo: The moth broach allows you to give someone their own superpowers and make that person your devoted follower.**

"Why does that book look familiar?" Marinette mumbled. TMG inwardly groaned in frustration.

**HawkMoth: And when it comes to luring superheroes, what can be better than to create super villians.**

**Nooroo: But master! The miraculous are not meant to be used for evil purposes!**

**HawkMoth: I must have this ultimate power!*Stomps foot*. Your miraculous is in my control! I am your master now! And you must obey me!**

**Nooroo: Yes master.**

**HawkMoth puts on broach.**

**HawkMoth: Nooroo, dark wings rise!**

**Transforms into HawkMoth.**

**Hawkdaddy(XD): From now on, I shall be known as, HawkMoth (Evil cackle)**

"Wow, he is not creepy at all." Kim said sarcastically.

"I already saw this and I still get creeped out by this." TMG said.

"I don't blame you."

**Master Fu's parlor. He was currently with a client.**

**Wayzz: Master! Master!**

**Master FU: Its all part of the treatment. Master! Master! Chanting! Master, Master. *pushes patient out* Thank you for coming, see you next time!**

The class laughs.

**Wayzz: Master, the moth miraculous, I feel it's aura!**

**Master FU: I thought it had been lost forever!**

**Wayzz: But master, it was a negative aura! I fear I may have gotten into the hands of a dark power!**

**Master FU: We must find Nooroo and his miraculous! If it has gotten into the wrong hands, there is no tell ing what evil will come upon the world! Way-(cracks back) OW!**

"Ohhh, that's got to hurt." Nino said.

"Poor guy." Marinette said.

"Ouch." Adrien said.

**Wayzz: please master, be reasonable! You're-**

**Master FU: Still young! I'm only 186! You're right Wayzz, I can no longer do it alone. We'll need some help.**

Everyone applauded.

"186! Wow!" Alix said.

"Even though that is scientifically-"

"SHUT IT MAX!"

**Goes to a record player, puts in a complicated code, a box appears and he opens it, revealing multiple miraculouses.**

**Scene: Agreste bakery: Adrien's room. It shows Adrien sprawled out on his bed while snoring. His hair is everywhere and some is in his mouth.**

The class laughs.

"You look like a train wreck!" Chloe said.

"Wow dude, I didn't expect you out of all people to sleep like that." Kim said.

"I was up late!"

"Surrrrrrre." TMG said.

**Stacy( I don't know Adrien's mother name): Adrien! Your alarm has been going off for the past 15 minutes! You'll be late for your first day back to school!**

**Adrien: (Yawns) Got it mom...**

**Adrien walks down the steps and kisses his mother in the cheek. Then he walks to the table and opens the milk carton.**

**Adrien: I bet without a doubt Cole's going to be in my class again.**

**Stacy: Four years in a row? Is that possible?**

**Adrien: From 6th grade to 9th grade. Yep. Lucky me!**

"Wow, that didn't sound sarcastic at all." Alya said.

**Stacy: Don't say that! Its the start of a new year! I'm sure everything will be fine! So stop being a grouch.**

**Adrien:(chuckles) I'm always a grouch.**

"Understatement of the century." Marinette mumbled, loud enough for the class to hear. Everyone laughed.

"Bro, I'm being honest with you, you're a ball of happiness." Nino said. Adrien scoffed.

"I'm not that optimistic." He said.

"Oh really? Let's just watch a clip of you always being a 'grouch'" TMG said as she pressed a button, revealing a title saying _'Adrien's happy moment's'_

* * *

**During Dark Cupid.**

**Adrien: Don't be nervous Kim, I believe in you! No regrets! Tell her how you feel!. Go for it!**

"Coming for a boy who has no love life."

"CHLOE, THAT'S TWO!"

**During the Bubbler.**

**Adrien: Happy birthday! *crashes into a mannequin***

The class laughs.

**During DarkBlade**

**Adrien:(flops on Alya's leg as she ruffles his hair) Let's get started in that campaign**

**During... a fake episode I've created.**

**Adrien:(To Alya) You know who's awesome? I'm awesome.**

"Wow..." was Alix's reply

**During archery class.**

**Adrien hits the center**

**Adrien: Bullseye!**

**Back to the episode!**

* * *

**Adrien nods.**

**Adrien knocks over an orange, which causes everything else to fall, then lastly the milk. Adrien hangs his head, hiding behind his hair. His mother chuckled and patted his head.**

**Stacy: Go get ready, I'll clean up.**

**Adrien: Are you sure, I can help-**

**Stacy: Sí mi hijo. Now get ready before you're late.**

**Adrien nodded and walked up the steps.**

**Gabriel:*Sings as he hands Adrien a box of macaroons***

**Adrien is wearing his casual clothes, A pale green jacket with the collar up with a gray shirt underneath. He also wore some light blue jeans with white high-tops.**

**Adrien: (lau** **ghs)These are awesome!**

**Gabriel: I'm glad you like 'em**

**Adrien: Gracias Padre my class will love them. Your the best!**

Marinette looked at Adrien. He had such a loving family.

**Gabriel: Were the best, thanks to your great designs!**

**Adrien hugs his father and kisses his mother on the cheek before heading out.**

**Adrien: ¡Nos vemos esta noche! (See you tonight!** **)**

**Adrien walks out of the bakery and stops at a traffic light. He gasped as he saw a car driving at a high speed and and elderly man slowly crossing the street. Acting fast, Adrien ran into the street, pulling the man safely to the other side. Adrien trips over the box and Adrien looks in sadness as the people walk over the fallen macaroons. Picking up the box, he sighed in relief that there were still many macaroons left.**

**FU: Thank you** **Monsieur, what a disaster!**

**Adrien: Don't worry, I'm no stranger to disaster! Besides, there are plenty. *hands him a macaroon.***

**FU:(takes it and eats it) Delicious!**

"Aw~ You're so sweet Adrien!" Rose cooed. Adrien blushed. Chloe scoffs.

**School bell rings.**

**Adrien: Gah! I'm going to be late! Have a nice day sir! *runs off***

**Master FU looks at a box in his hand and smiles.**

**FU: Thank you very much young man *enters the bakery***

Adrien gasped. That box looks so familiar, he just didn't know where.

**Scene: school. Miss Bustier's class.**

**Miss Bustier: Nino, why don't you have a seat in the front this you?**

**Nino: huh? *sighs and walks to the front.***

"Dude, you look dead!" Marinette said.

"You have no idea."

**Adrien makes it to class on time. Then he sat in his original seat in the second row. Then a hand slammed on the table. Adrien groaned ands muttering something in Spanish.**

**Chloe: Adrien Agreste!**

"Look! I'm still flawless!" Chloe squealed.

"SHUT UP CHLOE!" Kim said.

**Adrien: Here we go again...**

**Chloe: That's my seat!**

**Adrien: (glares) But Chloe, this has always been my seat.**

**Sabrina: Not anymore! New year, New school, New seats!**

**Chloe: Listen, Marinette is coming, and that is HER seat, which means THIS is mine. Get it?**

**Adrien: Who's Marinette?**

Marinette wanted to die of happiness. Finally, someone who DIDN'T know her at first.

**Chloe and Sabrina laughed. Adrien raised a brow.**

**Chloe: can you BELIEVE he doesn't know who Marinette is? What rock have you been sleeping under?**

"A very soft and green one, with soft pillows and a warm comforter." Alya joked. Adrien laughed.

**Sabrina: Only a famous model.**

**Chloe: And I'm, her best friend! She adores me! Go on, move!**

**Alya walks to Chloe.**

**Alya: Hey, who elected you queen of seats?**

"Ladies and gentlemen, the definition of savagery!" TMG, Adrien, Kim, and Nino shouted, pointing to Alya.

**Chloe: Hey look Sabrina! We've go a do-gooder in our class this year! What are you gonna do, super newbie, shoot beams with your glasses?**

**Alya: Wouldn't you like to know?**

**Alya drags Adrien, causing him to trip and drop the box of macaroons, he sighs as her throws the one who had fallen in the trash, leaving only one.**

**Miss Bustier: Has everyone found their seats?**

**Alya: Chillax boy, no biggie!**

**Adrien: I wish I could handle Chloe like you do.**

**Alya: You mean the way Majesta does it! She says all is necessary for the triumph of evil, is that good people do nothing. Well this girl *points to Chloe* over there is evil! And we are the good people! We can't let her get away with it!**

**Adrien: (scoff) Easier said than done! Chloe goes all out to make my life miserable!**

"Whose life doesn't she make miserable!" TMG said.

"Hey!"

**Alya: That's because you let her boy! Because you need more confidence.**

**Adrien breaks half of the last macaroon and gave Alya the other half.**

**Adrien: Adrien!**

**Alya: Alya!**

**They eat their half, declaring their new friendship.**

**Miss Bustier: For those who don't know me, I'm Miss Bustier, I'll be your teacher this year.**

**Chloe: Ugh! She should have been here by now!**

**Scene: Marinette running to school.**

**Just to be clear, I wanted Marinette to have a more model-ly look(not a word, I know XD) so,she's wearing a cute pale pink dress that ends mid-thigh, and a jean jacket over top. She has black stockings on that ened to her knees with pink flats.**

**Natalie: Marinette please reconsider you know what your father wants.**

**Marinette: But this is what I wana do!**

"Ew, you like school?" Kim asks.

"What's wrong with that?"

"A lot of things Mari, A lot of things." TMG said.

**Marinette looks over to see an elderly man struggle to grab his cane. Marinette ran over to help him up and handed him the cane.**

**FU: Thank you young lady**

**Marinette smiles then turns to an angry Gorrila and Natalie. She sighs.**

**Marinette: I just want to go to school like everyone else. What's so wrong with that? Please don't tell my father about all this. *hangs her head as they enter the car***

"Aww, you poor sunshine child." Nino coos. Marinette punches him playfully.

**Master FU smiles and walks away with his cane in his hand.**

Marinette gawked as the class laughed.

"HA! You've been dooped by and old man!" Alya laughed.

**Scene: Mme. Bustier's Classroom**

**Mme. Bustier: Those of you who have PE, Mr.D' Argencourt is expecting you at the stadium. The rest of you can head over to the library**

**Kim hands Ivan a note.**

**Ivan: KIM! *Goes to punch Kim.***

Everyone winced.

**Mme. Bustier: Ivan, what is going on?**

**Ivan: Its Kim! I'm so gonna-**

**Mme. Bustier: Ivan! Go to the principal's office!**

**Ivan crumples up the note**

_**Scene: HawkMoth's lair** _

**HawkMoth: Negative emotions, this is perfect! It's just what I need! Anger, sadness, burn a hole into his heart my akuma. *transforms akuma***

**HawkMoth: fly away my little akuma, and evilize him!**

_**Scene: Damocles' office** _

**Ivan walks in.**

**Mr. Damocles: Excuse me, young man. Hasn't anyone ever taught you to knock? Go on. Out you go, try it again!**

***akuma flies into the crumpled paper***

**Hawk Moth: Stoneheart, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you.**

**Ivan: Okay, Hawk Moth. *Turns into Stoneheart***

**Mr. Damocles: Well, come on in. *Stoneheart busts down the door***

"Ha! Well at least he came in!" TMG said, causing everyone to laugh.

**_Scene: Library._ **

**_Everyone trembles and falls when rumbling happens._ **

**_Alya: Come on! *Yanks Adrien off the floor and runs over to television, showing surveillance*_ **

**Student: Did you hear that?**

**Stoneheart: KIMMM!**

**Mr. Damocles: Hello? This is the police? Give me the army!**

**Adrien: What's going on? He had Ivan's voice?**

**Alya: It's as if he's been transformed into a real-life supervillain! GPS check. Battery check. I am so outta here!**

**Adrien: Hey! Where are you going!**

**Alya: Where there's a supervillain, there's always a superhero close behind! No way I'm missing this!**

"Alya?" Adrien asks.

"Hm?"

"You're an idiot."

"And you're stuck with her."

Adrien chuckles.

[Ladybug logo]

_**Marinette's Mansion. Master Fu is outside with a little box.** _

**Nathalie: Who was the first president of the 5th French Republic?**

**Marinette: Everyone thinks it was De Gaulle, but it was actually Rene Couti before the first elections.**

**Nathalie: Excellent, Marinette.**

**Tom: Give me a minute, would you, Nathalie?**

**Nathalie: Yes sir.**

**Tom: (To Marinette)You are not going to school. I already told you. *Marinette looks at Natalie, betrayed***

"That was cold." Nino said.

**Marinette: But father!**

**Tom: Everything you need is right here where I can keep an eye on you. I will not head you outside in that dangerous world.**

**Marinette: It's not dangerous, father. I'm always stuck in here by myself. Why can't I go on and make friends just like everybody else?**

**Tom: Because you are not like everyone else! You are my daughter! Continue. *walks off.***

**Nathalie: We can leave it there for today if you have– *Marinette runs away to her room and flops on her bed***

Adrien frowns at Marinette. Her father was really hard on her.

**Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette hears some thumping.**

**Agent Roger: Ready? Fire! *police fires at StoneHeart, but he gets bigger.***

**Mayor Bourgeois: I'm asking all permissions to stay home until all the situation is under control.**

**Nadja: As incredible as it seems, it's been confirmed that Paris is indeed being attacked by a supervillain. The police have been struggling to keep the situation under control**

**Roger: Be confident, the strong arm of the law will come crashing down on the... I mean, the other arm.**

The class snorts. Excluding Chloe and Sabrina.

**The scene goes to Adrien's room.**

**Adrien: I hate first days back at school... *sees a box* Huh?**

Adrien and Marinette inwardly gasped. _oh no..._

_**split screen** _

**Adrien and Marinette: What's this doing here? *they open the little boxes and they glow***

"I ship it!"

"NINO!" Marinette squeaks

***Sees Tikki appear***

"Adrien, what was that?!" Alix shouts. Adrien pulls his collar and laughs nervously.

**Adrien: Ahhh! ayuda! It's a giant bug! A mouse! A... a bug-mouse!**

"A bug mouse? Really?" Alya said. "Whatever it is, it's cute!"

"Agreed!" Rose says.

**Tikki: Everything's okay! Don't be scared!**

**Adrien: Ahh! The bug mouse talks! *throws things at Tikki* Vaya usted ... ¡Cosa extraña del insecto!**

"Sheesh Adrien! It's just a little cute bug." Ivan said.

"That's why she was terrifying." He replied.

"How do you know it was a she?"

"Lucky guess?"

**Scene: Marinette's room.**

* * *

**Marinette: *Sees Plagg appear. Plagg yawns*** **No way... Like the genie in the lamp!**

"Wow..." Kim says while clapping slowly.

**Plagg: I've met him before. Big deal! I'm way more personable! Plagg. Nice to meet you. Ooh, swinky... *bites foosball figure***

**Marinette: No! Don't touch that! Come back here! *attempts to grab him***

**Plagg: Ohh! So shiny! Can you eat this? *bites arcade game* No, you can't. Ooh, what about this?**

_**Scene: Adrien's room. He continues to throw things at Tikki** _

**Tikki: Listen Adrien. I know everything may seem a bit strange... *Adrien traps her in a glass cup* Okay, if that makes you feel safer...**

**Adrien: What are you, and how do you know my name?**

**Tikki: I am a Kwami, and my name is Tikki. Now just let me explain.**

**Marinette's room.**

**Marinette: *Goes up climbing wall and catches Plagg* I still don't know what you're doing here.**

**Plagg: Look, I'm a Kwami. I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction, got it?**

**Marinette:*shakes her head* Unh uh.**

**Plagg: Good. Now, you got anything to eat? I'm starving...**

"He always thinks about food." Marinette grumbles.

**Marinette: My dad's pranking me, right? Wait, he couldn't be. He has no sense of humor.**

"Got that right." Nino says.

**Plagg: Your father must never know that I exist! Or anyone for that matter.**

_**Cut to Adrien's room** _

**Adrien: Moooooooom! PaPa! *Runs to his green trapdoor***

Everyone laughs.

**Tikki: No! *phases out of the glass* I'm your friend, Adrien! You must trust me. You're the only one who can stop the Stoneheart!**

"What does she mean, 'stop StoneHeart'?" Alix asks.

"Just watch it..."

**Scene: Master Fu's Massage Room. Wayzz still doubts the Chosen Ones are the right ones.**

* * *

**Wayzz: Do you think they'll be up to it, master?**

**Master Fu: I only got it wrong once. It will never happen again. At least I hope not. *Closes the box***

"I think he's talking about HawkMoth." Marinette mumbles.

**Scene: Adrien's room.**

* * *

**Adrien: This must be a mistake! The only superpower I could possibly have is super-awkwardness... I know! Alya would know! That's my friend. Well, at least I think she would... She loves superheroes! She'd totally be up for the job! You should totally go see her!**

**Tikki: Adrien, you are the chosen one!**

**Scene: Marinette's room.**

**Marinette: But I'm stuck here! I'm never even let to go to school! A superhero who's imprisoned in her own house!**

**Plagg: No good. That's why it's all going to change soon. If you're willing to change, that is.**

**Scene: Adrien's's room**

**Adrien:Oh nonononono! There is no way I'm putting those things in my ears!**

**Tikki: Put them in the palm of your hand**

**Adrien:.*hesitantly grabs the earrings* Alright, I'm trusting you about this...**

"Bad choice." TMG said.

**Adrien pits in his hands and am extremely bright flash of light appears, blinding Adrien a bit. He looks down to see a watch.**

"Awesome." Kim says.

**Adrien: *puts on watch, but after a few failed attempts to put it on because of his temporary blindness, Tikki assist him.* Okay, so all I have to do is break the object where the whatchama-call-it is hiding?**

**Tikki: It's called an akuma. Which you must** **encapture.**

**Adrien: Got it! Capture it! And what's that charm thing again?**

**Tikki: The Lucky Charm! It's your secret superpower!**

**Adrien: Aww... this is all going too fast, Tikki... I... won't be able to pull this off!**

**Tikki: Trust yourself, Adrien. Just say "Spots on".**

**Adrien: Spots on? *The watch activates* Whoa! What is happening?!**

_**[Transformation sequence]** _

**Adrien becomes Ladybug.**

"Is this some cruel joke?" Chloe said.

"No way bro, you're Ladybug!" Nino says.

"Surprise..." He says weakly. TMG laughs hysterically.

"All of those hints in this episode, and you're just finding out?! Man, you guys are DENSE!"

"You knew?!" Alya said.

"Of course I did, like I said I saw this already."

"Adrien, you owe me an interview."

"Got it chief."

**Scene: Marinette's room.**

**Plagg: Claws out! That's how you transform.**

**Marinette: Got it. Plagg, claws out!**

**Plagg: No, wait! I haven't finished explaining! *enters the ring***

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**  
**Marinette turns into Cat Noir**

**Cat Noir: Too cool!**

"Before we get to the Marinette is Cat Noir thing, you did that like a pro." Nino said.

"I was excited!" She argued with a grin. Adrien looked at her in disbelief. _Her_ , out of all people, was the flirtatious Cat Noir.

"My life is going to be pun hell." He said, running a hand through his hair.

"Pun paradise, you mean." Marinette said.

"I don't think I did."

**Scene: Adrien's room.**

**Adrien: Uhh... how does this thing come off? Tikki, if you can hear me, I want my normal clothes back. I'm not going anywhere! *sees the screen***

**Nadja: Stoneheart is heading toward the Montparnasse tower. The monster seems to be unstoppable!**

**Ladybug: *sees Alya going after Stoneheart and gasps*** **Alya?**

**Stacy: Adrien! Did you get home okay?**

**Ladybug: Uhh... yeah, Mama! Just super! *goes upstairs***

"Ha, super... nice one." TMG snorts.

**Stacy: Adrien? You in here? Hon, we better call the school.**

**Ladybug: Okay, I have special powers!... and apparently this amazing super yo-yo thingy? * the yo-yo goes around a gargoyle statue. He pulls the yo-yo and it whisks him to the other side* GAH!**

**Cat Noir: *while tightrope walking over her extended baton* I'm starting to get the hang of this. *sees Ladybug falling. They both fall and get hung by the yo-yo.* Well, hey there. Nice of you to drop in.**

"Ugh, these damn puns." Adrien groans.

**Ladybug: Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose.**

**Cat Noir: I bet you're the partner my kwami told me about. I'm... Cat Noir. Yeah, Cat Noir. And you?**

**Ladybug: I'm Adi... *pulls the yo-yo and it hits Cat Noir* Awfully clumsy. I'm so clumsy. *hangs his head*.**

**Cat Noir: No sweat, clumsy boy. I'm learning the ropes too.**  
***Suddenly, the floor trembles. Cat Noir sees a building falling and goes to where it is***

**Ladybug: Hey! Where are you going?**

**Cat Noir: To save Paris, right?**

**Ladybug: Ugh. *to himself* Trust yourself, trust yourself... *uses the yo-yo to swing around and follows Cat Noir* AH!**

_**Scene: Parc des Princes. The students are done with P.E. But then Stoneheart appears.** _

**Stoneheart: KIMMM! So, who's boss now?**

***Kim runs away from the monster, but he trips and falls.***

"Really Kim? You acted like one of those females in scary movies." Alix said.

"Shut up."

 **Cat Noir: Hey, it's not nice to pick up people who** **are smaller than you.**

**Stoneheart: I guess you're talking about yourself.**

**Hawk Moth: Everything's going to plan. Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous have been activated. Here they come to save the day, and now my supervillain will destroy them.**  
***Cat Noir hits Stoneheart with her staff, but he gets bigger***

**Cat Noir: Where are you, partner?**

"In a land called, Scared out of my wits." Adrien said.

**Ladybug: I can't. I'm not gonna be able to do it... *Stoneheart throws a net away. The net is about to hit Alya but Cat Noir saves her.***

**Alya: What are you waiting for, super red bug? The world is watching you!**  
***Ladybug suddenly is filled with courage. He enters the stadium and is about to fight Stoneheart.***

**Ladybug: Animal cruelty? How shameful!**

"GAH!" Adrien groaned.

"HA!" Marinette teased.

**Alya: Yes!**

**Ladybug: Sorry it took so long, Cat Noir.**

**Cat Noir: It's cool, Wonderbug. Now, let's kick this Rocky behind!**

"Wonderbug? I should call animal control on you." Adrien said. Marinette blinked.

 **Ladybug: Wait! Haven't you noticed? He gets bigger and stronger with every attack. We have to do** **something different.**

**Cat Noir: Different how?**

**Ladybug: Uhhh... I don't know.**  
**Cat Noir: Okay then. Let's use our powers. Cataclysm!.*power activates* Apparently I destroy whatever I touch.**

**Ladybug: I don't need a superpower to destroy everything.**

**Cat Noir: *uses her cataclysm to break the net***

**Ladybug: No, don't do that!**

**Cat Noir: Cool. It's just you and me now! Time to rumble, soon-to-be rubble!**

**Ladybug: Cat Noir! Wait!**  
***Cat Noir uses his cataclysm, but it didn't work***

**Cat Noir: Uh-oh. I guess I only get one shot to use my power. *waves nervously* *Stoneheart kicks her***

"OOOOOOO!" The entire class said.

"That's gotta hurt." Nino said.

"It did." Marinette said, remembering that pain in her stomach.

**Ladybug: And you only have five minutes before you transform back. Didn't your kwami explain anything to you?**

**Cat Noir: I guess I was a little excited about my new life.**

**Ladybug: Well, up to me. Lucky Charm! *A suit appears***

**Cat Noir: Super power...**

**Ladybug: My kwami told me I have to break the object where the whatchama-call-it... er, the akuma is hiding.**

**Cat Noir: Well, he's made entirely out of stone.**

**Ladybug: His right hand, it's still closed. He never opens it. It's like the Russian dolls. The object isn't on him, it's hidden in his fist!**

**Cat Noir: So what's your plan?**

**Ladybug: Hmmm... (uses Vision, and Stoneheart's fist, Alya and a hose appear.* This! *grabs the hose and ties it to the suit. Then ties Cat Noir's feet with his yo-yo.* Don't miss. Trust me.**

**Cat Noir: This guy's crazy! *gets thrown and Stoneheart catches her***

"That's messed up bro." Nino says.

"It really was." Adrien said with a smile. Marinette scowled.

 **Ladybug: Catch me if you can! *Stoneheart drops the akumatized object and grabs Ladybug.* And now... Alya, the tap!**  
***Alya goes to the water tap and opens it. The water sprouts and inflates the suit. Stoneheart lets go of her. Ladybug breaks the akumatized object and the Akuma flies away. Stoneheart is turned back into Ivan.***

**Cat Noir: This gut is awesome. He's crazy awesome.**

**Ivan: What's going on? What am I doing here?**

**Cat Noir: You were incredible, miss... uh... Bug lady. You did it!**

"You called me a lady." Adrien glowered. Marinette burst out laughing with the rest of the class.

**Ladybug: We both did it, partner.**

**Both: Pound it! *Cat Noir's Miraculous beeps***

**Ladybug: You should get going. Our identities must remain secret.**

**Cat Noir: Farewell, m'lady. Let's do this again soon, okay?**

**Ladybug: Not too soon, I hope. *sees Ivan, grabs the paper and reads it* "You haven't even got the guts to tell Mylene you love her, wuss."**

**Ivan: Kim wrote it. He's always making fun of me.**

**Ladybug: You know, you shouldn't get so bent out of shape about that. There's no shame in telling someone you love them, Ivan.**  
**I** **van: Hey, how did you know my name, miss?**

"Smooth Adrien, smooth." Ivan said.

**Ladybug: Okay, first, I'm a guy. Second-**

**Alya: Uncanny, amazing, spectacular! Are you gonna be protecting paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Did you get stung by a radioactive Ladybug? Oh, I've got a ton of questions to ask you, uh, mister... uhh...**

**Ladybug: Uhh... Ladybug! Call me Ladybug.**

**Alya: Ladybug... Super awesome!**

_**Scene: Adrien's room.** _

* * *

**Nadja:So thanks to this amateur footage, the Parisians now know the identities of their heroes!**

"Amateur, I think not!" Alya said.

**Adrien: I did it, Tikki!**

**Tikki: You see? You were up to it!**

**Stacy: Adrien! Dinner time!**

**Mr. Bourgeois: I am pleased to announce that we will organize a huge celebration in honor of our city's new protectors. Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

**Scene: Marinette's room**

**Marinette: Ladybug. His name is Ladybug...**

**Plagg: Ugh, what is this?**

**Marinette: Seriously? My personal chef made all this!**

**Plagg: If you expect me to get my energy back after the transformation, i need to eat something... delicate!**

**Marinette: Okay. What do you want?**

_**Scene: Eiffel Tower. The released akuma steps on top of a pole and it multiplies.** _

_**Scene: Adrien's's home. Stacy screams...** _

* * *

**Nadja: Just as Paris is about to celebrate the appearance of out two new superheroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir, a new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital as dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters. It's simply unbelievable.**

_**Scene: Marinette's room.** _

**Marinette: Camembert cheese. Fantastic. All he eats is Camembert, which means I'm gonna smell like stinky old cheese.**

"Just take a shower and wear light perfume."

**Nadja: These victims transformed into stone beings are still like statues. The police are perplexed to what will happen to them. Will they come back to life or be frozen in time forever?**

**Marinette: Plagg? What's going on? I thought we defeated him.**

**Tikki & Plagg: Did you catch the akuma?**

**Adrien: What's capturing the akuma got to do with the other stone beings?**

**Tikki: An akuma can multiply, that's why it must be captured. If Ivan's emotions become negative again, then the akuma will turn him back into Stoneheart! H'll control all the stone beings and bring them to life to serve as his army!**

**Adrien: So that means... this is all my fault? I knew it! See, Tikki? I'm not cut out to be a superhero! I'm only gonna keep messing up** **.**

"You really need confidence Agreste." Alya said.

**Tikki: Keep calm. It was your first time. You're going to go back and capture Stoneheart's akuma, and do it successfully!**

**Adrien: I can't! I told you, I'm clumsy! I create disaster all the time! I'll only make things worse for me, for you and for everyone. Cat Noir will be better off without me. I'm quitting.**

"NO ADRIEN! DON'T QUIT!" Alya yelled.

"I'm right here... and I didn't quit." Adrien said.

**Marinette: SO I can't do anything without Ladybug?**

**Plagg: Only Ladybug can capture akumas and repair damage caused by supervillains.**

**Adrien: If Cat Noir can't capture the akumas, then... just find another Ladybug. I told you, I'm not cut out to be Ladybug! *takes her earrings off, then once again becoming earrings* I'm sorry Tikki.**  
**Tikki: No, don't-**

**Adrien: ...Tikki? *puts the earrings back in the box and puts the box in the drawer* I'm really sorry, Tikki... *sinks to floor***

"Poor baby." Alya cops, pulling Adrien into an embrace.

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: Ivan has a sensitive heart. It won't be long before anger and sadness strike again. And he and the stone beings will come alive. Then we'll see how long you will remain hidden, Ladybug and Cat Noir. Once I have your Miraculous, you will be powerless against me. Everyone will be powerless against me! I will have absolute power! Mwahahahaha!**

_**To be continued...** _

"That's it?" Rose asks.

"Nope, we still have 25 more episodes." TMG says.

"Awesome." Kim says.

"Let's take a short break." TMG said.

 


	2. Ugh!

know what? I won't get rid of it, the comments you send were really comforting. :3 SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! P.s, I'm going to start with the bubbler then end with origins ;3 

 (≧ω≦)ゞ


	3. Updating.

This story I'll actually be rewriting, but as of next week I'll be posting more and I'm happy. School has been a pain in the ass lately but I'm doing great :)

**Author's Note:**

> TMG: Yay! I did a kwami swap reaction fiction! See ya next time! Oh, I made Adrien part Spanish since he didn't seem right as part Chinese. Kung food will be still the same, I guarantee it. Don't ask why. Bai!
> 
> §~~ ThatMiraculousGirl
> 
> ;3


End file.
